famous five: The new girl
by Fingoflame
Summary: famous five: George meets the new girl in town and her life changes. (Rated M)


Famous five

**I do not own famous five (Enid Blyton dose) and would just like to say that this is my first fanfic so bare with me if it is not very good, I will apologies for and spelling mistakes that I have missed and review at the end, Thanks. Rated :M (for a reason) P.s if you are not confinable with girls being together in that way please do not reed, i do not want to upset anyone with my first fanfic**

It was the school holidays and 15 year old George was on a walk with Timmy taking a short cut through an orchard and was thinking of turning back to be in time to meet Julian, dick and Anne at Kirin when she herd a soft voice "hello" George tern to see a girl wearing a white shirt and short tight jeans; "hello" replied George "who are you" asked the girl "I'm George and this is Timmy" said George " nice to meet you I'm Alice" said Alice standing up and holding out her hand, George shook it smiling they began walking "are you American?" Asked George "yes but I haven't been Their in a few years throw because my parents like traveling but they have decided to settle down here for a wile so i can go to a proper school as my dad calls it. we have brought a house up their overlooking the bay" Alice said with a slightly glazed look on her faces she pointed in the rough direction of Kiirin cottage and the houses surrounding it, George started in surprise "but I live over there" George said in excitement "is it by a place called kirrin cottage" "yes i think so" replied alice and they both let out an exited screech that was quite unlike George, after making this discovery george and Alice began to become good friends and were shrieking with Larphter as they fell through the door after Timmy "ooh Their you are Georgina" said her mother " your cousins have phoned to say they won't be coming to stay this holiday because some of Their other relatives are coming to stay whit them and their sorry they will miss your birthday but will see you soon, then she noticed Alice " you must be Alice, I was just talking your mother"

"Nice to meet you" said Alice shaking hands with George's mother

After lunch George took Alice to Kirin Island navigating through the rocks "do you really have this island all to your self?" asked Alice "we'll me and my cousins, we have some of the best adventures on this island" said George, she then preceded to tell Alice of some of Their more thrilling adventures, by the time she had finished they had landed on and walked a majority of the way round the island, they sat to have a rest and began to watch the sun get lower and lower in the sky "we better get back before it gets to dark" said George and bare foot and with linked arms they headed along the soft yellow sand towards the boat with timmy running round their feet "can I do the rowing? I have never done it before" Asked Alice "yes but I have to help with getting through the rocks said George

Alice sat in the boat between the two ores and George pushed the boat off shore then jumped in "hay you splashed me!" Exclaimed Alice smiling like a small child "sorry" said George giving her a hug and then sat next to her on the bench. after george navigated them through the rocks they both took an ore each and rowed home.

The next day Alice said she couldn't come out because she was helping her mother with the house but the next day was George's birthday and she was woken up by Alice "don't think I would miss your birthday would you?" She said with the biggest grin george had ever seen on her face, "hello" George said sleepily siting up in bed stifling a yawn "god she said I'm 16" excitement creeping in to her voice "same age as me then" said Alice still grinning "what's the grin for" said george in puzzlement "I'm taking you to the cinema for your birthday" said Alice like a small child, "really" exclaimed george in surprise meant, george jumped out of bed and began to get changed Alice politely looked away but couldn't help herself peeking towards George's slim figure as she chose what to where.

When she had done george turned around to see Alice look away quickly "should we go then" george said as is if she had not noticed "sure" replied Alice

After breakfast and many wishes of happy birthday from George's parents they left

They had gone to see an old American film and they came out joking about how they had both developed a faint American accent, they went in to a coffee shop and both got hot chocolate "we should probably should head home soon" said Alice but was interrupted by George bursting in to Larfter "you have chocolate all around around your mouth" she said between giggles, Alice wiped her hand around her mouth but just spread it over her face, "oh come here" said george still smiling and with a tissue from the box on the table, she whipped away the chocolate, they stayed there for a moment nether wanting to break the spell till Alice asked if they could go to Kirin Island and george agreed, they finished Their drinks And headed down to the beach wrapping up agents the November wind.

They got on to the beach and got George's boat in to the surpassingly calm water, george let Alice row till they got to the rocks where they switched over, "ahh" said Alice " I'm quite tired now" whipping her forehead "don't worry you get used to it" smiled george

They got to Kirin Island and Alice asked "can we see the dungeons you said about last time we were here". George agreed and headed in throw the secrete entrance, george instantly knew that something was wrong "get to the side" she said in an urgent whisper, they tip-toed Down the corridor where a shaft of light was streaming throw a gap in a door, "on three we will jump in", whispers george, "1,2,3 ahhhhhh" they screamed as they jumped throw the door "SPRISEZE" shouted George's and Alice's parents, a lot of the people george knew from around the village and timmy barks defend them all, george began to do something she hadn't done in years, she began to cry. " george what's wrong?" Asked Alice "nothing I'm just happy" george began to say between sobs, Alice hugged george as she cried but soon the party began george was back to her normal self and loved being the centre of attention.

As the evening drew on people began to leave till Their was only George, Alice and Their parents left, "me and your father better head off now" said George's mother "what do you mean you and father" asked george in confusion "oh didn't I tell you, we are staying here tonight" said Alice and dragged her in to the room next door where Their were two beds set up "this is what we were doing yesterday" said Alice "we put up all the decorations and brourt the beds here" "oh thank you" said george giving Alice a hug. "Oh I almost forgot" said Alice and pulled a small box out from under her pillow and gave it to george "your present from me" she said, george opened the box to see half a silver love hart and looked up at Alice and she pulled down the cooer of her shirt to reveal the other side of the hart, "thank you, help me put it on"

Later that night when Their parents had left and george and Alice were in bed george whispered "Alice, are you asleep?" "No" she replied "I'm to cold" "if we pushed the beds together we might be warmer" suggested george and Alice agreed. Soon they were lying together under the covers, george pressed the two Half's of the hart together and looked up at Alice and kissed her quickly, neither wanted to say anything for fear of breaking the spell Alice pressed herself in to George's arms and seeked out George's lips and their kiss deepened. alice licked George's lips asking for entrance and the fight for the ownership of each others mouthes. they brock apart "Have you ever, I haven't" said Alice "no" said george. They began to kiss deeper and more passionate this time and George hart racing slipped her hand in to Alice's shirt, they broke apart as Alice gasped when George began to fondle her nipples. "take it off" said Alice "take it all off" the both undressed each other kissing all the time quicker and quicker with growing confidence.


End file.
